princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Ken
Ken is a character introduced in the New Prince of Tennis OVA Specials. He is part of Ryoma's group of friends from New York. Appearance Ken appears to be the same height as Ryoma. He has light brown eyes and brown hair. Ken bears a striking resemblance to Seigaku's Fuji Shūsuke. Personality Ken, as described by his friends, is someone who loves tennis. He was seen still practicing on a wall while Ryoma and everyone was was taking a break for drinks. History Prior To U-17 Camp He first appears when Ryoma is still in New York before he makes his way to the All-Japan Junior Training Camp. Ken and his friends were having problems with high schoolers on the tennis courts but Ryoma defeats them all, clearing the court for his friends. Ken is upset when his friends asked Ryoma for help against a strong high school opponent named Jack, claiming that it was "their problem, not Ryoma's." Ken storms off the courts, leaving Ryoma and the rest of the gang staring at Ken. Later on, Ken is practicing tennis against a wall in an alleyway. Ryoma walks over, surprised that Ken is practicing here and invites him to a practice match. There, Ryoma is able to blow Ken's racket away countless times and tells Ken that he lacks power. After many tries, Ken finally returns one of Ryoma's shots- but the return was out of bound. However, Ken was happy that he was able to return it and Ryoma smiles but says Ken still has a long way to go. The two practice until sunset and Ryoma presents Ken, who is laying on the ground from exhaustion a can of a grape beverage. He wishes Ken good luck in his match tomorrow and leaves. The next day, Ken and the unnamed friend with the yellow headband face Jack and another unnamed high school player in a doubles match. Jack and his partner use a violent style of tennis against the two middle schoolers, who end up being scratched up, injured, and were on the floor because of Jack and his partner. Jack and his doubles partner taunt the two them and asking about "the good Japanese player" who cleared the court yesterday. Ken says that "Ryoma won't be coming" but Ryoma arrives to the court downtown just in time to stop Jack's ball from hitting an already beat up Ken. Ryoma proceeds to playing against Jack and his partner but receives help from Ken too when Ryoma could not reach the ball. Together, Ken and Ryoma defeat the Jack and his doubles partner while their friends cheer on. Ryoma stares at defeated Jack, who is now on the ground sweating and breathing hard, and says "Hey, this is real tennis. Mada mada dane." Ken then asks Ryoma why he came and Ryoma replies with a smile: "because we are friends." Ken looks away but says "thank you" reluctantly, causing the entire group of friends to start laughing. Jack stands up and curses Ryoma silently. He aims a ball at Ryoma, who is unaware that Jack was trying to hurt him. Ken notices the serve and screams out Ryoma's name, running towards his friend in attempt to block the ball but is not quick enough. However, a flash of yellow (representing a ball moving at a very fast pace) decends from above- it both knocks away the ball Jack aimed at Ryoma's way and lands to the ground just as a Twist Serve but then shots towards Jack's face, knocking Jack out. Ken is surprised and watches Ryoma stare up at Ryoga, who was standing on a roof of a building above. After Ryoga walks away, Ken watches Ryoma as he opens up a letter a man delivers to him from Japan. The letter reveals to be an invitation to the U-17 Camp. Ken and friends wave goodbye to Ryoma who is running to head towards Grand Central Station to catch a train to JFK International Airport. In his last appearance, Ken cheers Ryoma on quietly and calls Ryoma a "Samurai." Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Trivia *Ken bears a striking resemblance to Seigaku's Fuji Shūsuke. * Category:Tennis Player Category:Right-Handed Category:Middle Schooler Category:Characters Category:Foreign Players Category:American Players Category:Anime Only Category:Other Minor Middle Schooler Category:Foreign Middle Schooler